


The Art of Medicine

by mickeym



Series: This Course We Plotted [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jensen's sick. Jared isn't. There's schmoop and snark and comfort.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Visionshadows is sick, poor baby, so I offered to write her some comfort fic. I hope this makes you feel better, honey. *hugs you* 
> 
> Many thanks to britomart_is for cheerleading and handholding, and beta-on-the-fly. You rock, Bee :) Title is from a quote by Voltaire, _"The art of medicine consists of amusing the patient while nature cures the disease."_ I thought it fitting. *g*
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the story :)

It's dim and quiet in the house – a welcome change from the bright lights and noise of work, and then the traffic on the way home – and Jared puts his keys and the mail on the table beside the front door. Even the dogs don't come to greet him, which means they're most likely crashed out on the bed with Jensen, reveling in oh-human-home-yay! Though, sick as Jensen was when Jared left this morning, he doubts Jensen was playing fetch with them.

Jensen stirs when Jared sits on the edge of the bed, rolling toward Jared. He sighs softly when Jared strokes his hand over Jensen's forehead; he's still hot, but knowing Jensen he slept through time for his meds.

"Hey, baby," he says quietly, smiling when Jensen blinks up at him. "How you feelin'?"

"Not dead yet," Jensen says around a yawn, then coughs. "I guess that's something."

"Not funny." Jared smoothes Jensen's hair back, letting it slide through his fingers. Since quitting the force, he's let it grow longer, and Jared likes it. Right now the strands are tacky with sweat, but Jared doesn't care. "You want me to get you anything?"

"Mmm." Jensen's eyes are shut again, though a tiny smile pulls at the corners of his mouth. "Feels good. This," he gestures upward, and Jared thinks he's talking about Jared petting him. "Your hand's cool."

"It's chilly outside." Jared brushes a kiss over Jensen's forehead. "And you're hot."

That gets him a faint, but real, smile. "See? Can't resist me."

Jared laughs, and kisses Jensen again. "You keep tellin' yourself that, Jen." He eyes Sadie and Harley, piled up around Jensen, obviously not planning to move any time soon. "You had anything to eat today?"

Jensen's already asleep again, though, breaths rasping and wheezing with each rise and fall of his chest.

~~~~~

Jared's watching the six o'clock news when Jensen finally pads out, Sadie on his heels. He settles on the couch beside Jared, coughing until Jared's chest aches in sympathy.

"Boulder's closed the schools for the rest of the week," he tells Jensen, shifting his arm so Jensen can curl under him and closer against him. "UC's closed down, too."

"Huh." Jensen snuffles, then opens one eye. "So 'm not the only one sick, huh?"

Jared snorts. "Not even close." Jensen hums, eye closing again. "You want some soup? I made some chicken noodle."

"Momma Sherri's noodles?"

"Do I use anything else, anymore?"

"Thank god, no."

Jared gives Jensen a quick kiss. "Somebody's gotten spoiled," he sing-songs. "Shift over, I'll get you some soup and some juice. Or you want water, instead?"

"Water." Jensen makes a face as he moves. "And some Tylenol?"

"You hurtin'?"

Jensen nods, wincing when Sadie jumps up beside him. "My throat. Well, everywhere, really. I dunno if I remembered to take anything today. Slept most all day."

"Thought so." Jared snaps his fingers. "Sadie, down."

"She's fine, Jay." Jensen settles one hand on Sadie's back. "Aren't you, girl?"

"You only love me for my dogs, don't you?"

"Absolutely. They know how to pick up their dirty socks." 

"That's so cold, man. See if I offer to go get you lime sherbert again."

Jensen smiles and slits his eyes open. "I didn't hear you offer to start with."

"Well I was _gonna_." Jared bends to press another kiss to Jensen's mouth, and frowns when Jensen pulls back. "What?"

"Dude. You shouldn't—you can't—I'm contagious, man." Jensen's eyes are as wide-open as Jared's seen them in a couple of days. "You don't wanna get sick, Jay. This shit sucks."

"Hey. Jensen." Jared sits back down, perching on the edge of the couch, and cups Jensen's face in his hands. "It's okay, man. You've been sick for days now; I think if I was gonna get it, I'd be getting it by now." He rubs his thumb over Jensen's lower lip, cracked and dry from fever and breathing through his mouth. "I'm good, okay? You don't gotta worry about me."

"'Course I do," Jensen says, voice low and rough. "Can't not worry about you, doofus." He rests his forehead against Jared's, though, then says quietly, "so, when do I get my soup, bitch?"

Jared laughs and sneaks a quick kiss, moving away before Jensen can say anything else. "It's good to know some things never change. Sit back, princess, and I'll get you fixed right up. Sadie, down. Go find Harley, you guys need to go out anyway."

She barks like she understands what he's saying – and who knows, maybe she does – and disappears into the bedroom. By the time Jared's started dishing up the soup, both dogs are weaving around him, panting and making food-water-outdoors-now noises.

Jensen manages half a bowl of soup and part of a bottle of water, and Jared gets some Tylenol and Sudafed into him before he collapses back on the couch, face pale but for the fever flush across his cheekbones. He watches Jared move around, clearing away dishes and cups and building up the fire, and in spite of his words earlier, he curls up against Jared again, once Jared sits back down, eyes closing when Jared pulls him close.

"I'm gonna stay home tomorrow," Jared says after a while. Jensen stirs at that, and blinks.

"Huh?"

"I'mma call in. You're not—you shouldn't be here alone."

"You don't need to do that, Jay. I'm good, really." The flush along Jensen's cheeks deepens, and Jared sighs. He knows Jensen doesn't like to be babied – he's worse about that than Jared is – but tough shit. There's nothing gonna drag Jared away until Jensen's able to get himself up and around again.

"Not open for debate, man." He leans in and kisses Jensen, a slow brush of his mouth against Jensen's, until Jensen whimpers, a small, desperate noise. "C'mon, let's get you back in bed, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." Jensen kisses back this time, his mouth hot, so goddamn hot it’s a little scary, then clutches at Jared while they stand up. He's wobbly and slow, moving back to the bedroom, and sighs when Jared backtracks and walks him to the bathroom. 

"You got this one yourself, or you need a hand?"

Jensen gives him a frown. "Pretty sure I can take a leak on my own."

"I'm leaving the door open." 

"Perv." But Jared hears the relief in Jensen's voice just the same.

He banks the fire and draws the fire screens closed, and then the doors. By the time he has the lights out, the alarm set, and is back in their room, Jensen's in bed with the quilts pulled up to his chin and his eyes closed. Jared smiles and grabs his latest issue of Writer's Digest and prepares to settle in.

"Don't forget to call work," Jensen says, startling him. He was sure Jen was already asleep.

"I won't." He sets the magazine aside and turns over, putting one arm across Jensen's chest. "You go to sleep; I'll wake you up in a few hours for some more of the good stuff."

"Tequila?" Jensen raises his eyebrows. "You're so good to me."

"Absolutely." Jared leans in, hesitating when Jensen frowns, then closing the distance anyway. "I'm gonna kiss you, so just deal with it."

"Pushy SOB," Jensen mutters, but he kisses Jared back, letting Jared linger, licking at Jensen's chapped lips. 

He falls asleep with his lips curved upward in a smile, looking the most peaceful Jared's seen him look in several days.

~fin~


End file.
